Studies completed, under way or planned include: A. In vitro metabolic activation of cytotoxic agents by microsomal enzymes and purified cytochromes P-450 from liver and lung, B. In vitro metabolic activation of cytotoxic chemicals in isolated lung cells, C. APUD-cell-associated properties in pulmonary Clara cells, D. Effects of vitamin E deficiency, 02, and antibiotics on nitrofurantoin metabolism and distribution, E. Effects of metabolic inducers on extrahepatic activation and toxicity of xenobiotics, F. Metabolism of 3-methylfuran, G. Activated metabolites of 2-methylfuran, H. In vivo glucuronidation of 4-ipomeanol, I. Effect of diethylmaleate on metabolism and disposition of 4-ipomeanol, J. Cytochrome P-450 cellular localization in skin, K. Phospholipid methyltransferases and control of membrane microviscosity, L. Development of microanalytical methodologies, M. Synthesis of new drug candidates or metabolites, N. Metabolic activation and cytotoxicity of perilla ketone, O. Metabolic activation (dephosphorylation) of the radioprotector WR-2721 and related drugs.